marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Alfheim
| Aliases = Realm of the Elves, Land of the Light Elves, Kingdom of the Light Elves, Elfland | Universe = Earth-616 | Galaxy = | StarSystem = | Planet = Alfheim | Country = | City = | State = | Province = | Locale = Nine Worlds | Dimensions = | Population = | Creators = Roy Thomas; John Buscema | First = Thor #277 | Quotation = Alfheim. Realm of the Elves. Ice Elves and Spice Elves. Air Elves in their wondrous flying machines. Sea Elves in their coral castles along the Hummingbird Bay. Triple-jointed Pleasure Elves. Elves of the Vale with their herds of wild 'corns. Moon Elves all aglow with Firefly Wine. Together they form the Light Elves. A Kingdom of enchanted forests and natural champagne springs and more gardens than there are stars. A kingdom of Faeries and candy farmers, of Mermaids lagoons and orchards the size of oceans. A place of peace otherworldly wonder. An Elvish Paradise. | Speaker = Thor Odinson | QuoteSource = Thor: God of Thunder Vol 1 15 | HistoryText = Overview Alfheim is one of the Ten Realms and exists on the highest level of the World Tree along with Asgard and Vanaheim. Its inhabitants are the Light Elves. Geography Alfheim is as a kingdom of enchanted forests, candy vegetation, rivers and springs of wine, and beautiful gardens. The capital city of the realm is the castle stronghold of Ljosalfgard. Several tribes of Light Elves, Faeries, Pixies, and Mermaids inhabit various regions and climates of Alfheim along with magical fauna such as Unicorns and winged cat steeds. Politics and Leadership Alfheim is a monarchy ruled by Queen Aelsa Featherwine of the Fay. The realm was formerly ruled by Lord Frey and his lady wife, Gerd. Alfheim is represented in the Congress of Worlds by two Light Elf senators one being Milkmane. Ayelah represented her world on the council for a time. History Early Years A young Loki traveled to Alfheim during his mystical training. Thor was also sent there during his training. Modern Day Lady Sif confronted Red Norvell in Alfheim when he gained the power of Thor. He used his powers to attack the peaceful Light Elves. Loki tricked Northstar of Alpha Flight into believing he had a Light Elf mother. This prompted him to journey to Alfheim to learn the truth. However the truth was revealed and he return home to rejoin his team. Hrinmeer the Flame was half-Light Elf and half-Asgardian Fire Demon. Despising the Light Elves, he attacked the realm. Ragnarök During Ragnarok, Thor found a thinner Volstagg in Alfheim after the hordes of Loki attacked there, killing Fandral and Hogun. The World Eaters At least one Ice Elf city in Alfheim was destroyed and its inhabitants killed by the Ano-Athox's rampage over the Nine Realms. War of Burning/Everything Burns The Light Elves battle the Fire Demon hordes of Surtur who wished to destroy their realm. They were able to protect their world. League of Realms The League of Realms tracked Malekith the Accursed and his Dark Elves to Alfheim, and manage to stop them, but once again Malekith slipped away. Thor worried about his League falling apart in front of him, but figured out a way for them to bond together, even if for just a little while. They head to the nearest tavern, where Thor and Ogg engage in a drinking contest, while the others wager on the winner. Later, outside, Thor has other plans for winning Waziria's trust, and kisses her passionately. War of the Realms For the opening salvo of his War of the Realms, Malekith declared war against Alfheim. He slaughtered countless of Light Elves and marched towards Ljosalfgard. Complying to ancient treaties, the Dwarves of Nidavellir agreed to welcome Light Elf refugees into their land. While Thor (Jane Foster) assisted the Light Elves in fighting the invading forces, Queen Aelsa held a meeting with Malekith to negotiate peace. The Dark Elf King had her brainwashed with magic and forced to take his hand in marriage to unify the Light and the Dark Elves. Following the marriage, Aelsa snapped out of the brainwashing, but before she could take action, she was imprisoned in her own dungeons. The Dark Elves proceeded to raze Afheim and consume its resources over the following months. When the League of Realms traveled to Alfheim to rescue Queen Aelsa, Malekith set in motion his plan to burn down Alfheim after having determined the realm outlived its usefulness. After starting a fire, Malekith attempted to murder Queen Aelsa. While she was plummeting to her death, Aelsa was saved by Mjolnir and taken to safety. Thor subsequently cast a storm to extinguish the flames, but most of Ljosalfgard had already burned down. In the months that followed, the denizens of Afheim lived in squalor, wanting to avenge their fallen realm for what Malekith had done. Eventually, the Punisher arrived via the Black Bifrost and brought the Light Elves to Midgard, where other realms victimized by the war were converging for one last stand against Malekith. Alternate Realities Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (Earth-8096) When Baron Zemo used the Norn Stones; Hawkeye was transported to Alfheim. When he awoke he found the Light Elves fighting a desperate battle against Loki's forces, composed mainly of monstrous wolves. Hawkeye teamed up with Faradei to beat back the forces. 2010's Marvel Animated Universe (Earth-12041) as "Santa Claus"]] On Earth-12041, Alfheim is home to Jolnir who on Midgard is known as "Santa Claus". King Thor: The End of Time (Earth-14412) Alfheim was destroyed by Loki. Marvel Cinematic Universe (Earth-199999) When Thor was exiled to Midgard, he asked "You! What realm is this? Alfheim, Nornheim?" Alfheim later appeared during the convergence of realms that occurred every 5000 years. Spider-Man Unlimited (Earth-TRN461) Thor visited Alfheim during a four day weekend. | PointsOfInterest = , the capital city of Alfheim]] * Ljosalfgard (capital city) * Chardonnay River * Enchanted Forest * Gardens of the Fay ** The Queen's Road ** Honeywine Falls ** Mermaid Pond * Valley of the Moon Elves * Hills of Vin * Gingerbread Tavern * Sugar Woods * Hummingbird Bay * Dolmens * Sea of Marmora | Residents = ]] ]] * Light Elves ** Queen Aelsa Featherwine of the Fay ** Milkmane ** Ayelah ** Sir Ivory Honeyshot ** Aeltri ** Hrinmeer ** Elvish Tribes *** Ice Elves *** Cat Elves *** Spice Elves *** Air Elves *** Pleasure Elves *** Elves of the Vale *** Moon Elves *** Sea Elves * Frey * Dark Elves refugees * Fairies * Pixies * Riding Cats * Mermaids * Unicorns | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * Álfheimr on Wikipedia * Marvel Comics' Alfheim on Wikipedia }} Category:Nine Worlds